Tourniquet
by Riana Mustang
Summary: She loved him, but he never seemed to care. kagome returns to the feudal era after another fight with Inuyasha, only to find him with the one woman who has been trying to kill him and decides she can't take anymore. Angst, character death. No one flame me


Tourniquet  
  
Authoress: Ryou and Bakura's Konojo  
  
Aisling: Okay, I'm gonna try my hand at an Inuyasha fic here.  
  
Yami: Raising an eyebrow  
  
Aisling: Ignoring him Will someone do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: Aisling-chan does not own Inuyasha.  
  
Aisling: Thanks, Ry-chan. Hugs him And now on with the fic.  
  
(A/N: Warning: angst, character death. Please no one flame me for this, I wrote this when I was in a lousy mood and was listening to Evanescence. This is my first try at an Inuyasha fic, so I apologize in advance for screwing things up too bad if I do.)  
  
It was raining again.   
  
Kagome sighed to herself as she climbed out of the well into the Feudal Japan era. To be honest, she didn't even know why she was coming back. Just before she'd left three days prior, she had gotten into yet another argument with Inuyasha. This one had been particularly heart-wrenching, and she had left in tears after yelling at him to 'sit!' at least ten times.  
  
Hmph. All I am to him is just a jewel-detector anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have come back. It's not as though he cares about anyone but himself anyway. Well, that, and Kikyo, she thought to herself sadly, making a face at the thought of the shrine maiden.  
  
Even after everything they had been through together, he still insisted that she was nothing to him. She wondered more than once if he was even capable of love. She doubted it. She shook the thoughts away for the time being, glancing back at the well she had come out of and wondering if she should just go back before anyone noticed she had returned. But she thought better of it and wandered off towards the village. Maybe Kaede could offer some insight as to what she should do, or perhaps even Sango.   
  
She shrugged slightly to herself, shifted her bag that rested on her back, and tried to think of something else as she walked, getting drenched from the sudden downpour that had seemed to come from out of nowhere when she climbed out of the well. She reached up and pushed some strands of her long black hair away from her eyes, trying not to focus on her misery, but more on other things. She hadn't gone very far when suddenly she heard voices--familiar ones at that--coming from somewhere nearby. Her brows knitted together for a moment in confusion. It sounded almost like Inuyasha, and...no, it couldn't be Kikyo. But as she listened closely, Kagome could tell it was her.  
  
She crept stealthily towards where the voices were coming from. She ducked into some foliage, peering out through a small opening. She gasped softly at the scene playing out before her. Inuyasha was there, holding Kikyo in his arms and raining soft kisses down her face and neck. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she stared at them, and she felt her heart break completely.   
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered into the hanyou's ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Kikyo. Be mine," Inuyasha replied.  
  
Kagome's eyes went very wide, and she stumbled away from them, not caring if she made any sound as she left or not. All she knew was that she had to get away from there. She had seen more than enough. So she just started running, not caring where she went, as long as it was away from those two.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been running, or where she was, but her energy finally gave out and she fell to her knees on the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself as though she had suddenly become cold. Tears streamed down her face as she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. So it was true. She meant nothing to him. She had loved him, still did, and he couldn't care less if she lived or died. Maybe he'd prefer it if she was gone, because he had never acted as though she was anything more than a burden to him, anyway, so what would he care if she died?  
  
With this thought in mind, she shrugged her bag off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She rummaged through it, tossing various items over her shoulder, including what they had gathered of the Shikon Jewel so far. After all, it would mean nothing to her soon anyway. She felt a flash of remorse when she did so, for if some demon got its hands on it, what would happen to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede and the villagers? But even that was not going to stop her now. She finally found what she was looking for, a dagger that she had been given by her grandfather before she left just in case she needed to defend herself against any roaming demons on her way to meet up with Inuyasha and the others. She hadn't wanted it, but he had insisted, and so she had brought it with her reluctantly. It was her grandfather's favorite, one that had been passed down through their family for generations now.  
  
"Mom, grandpa, Sota, I'm sorry. I won't be home this time," she whispered.  
  
Tears streamed down her face, and she choked back a sob as she raised the dagger, watching for a moment as the rain slid off the silver blade, entranced by its deadly beauty. Then she squeezed her dark eyes shut and brought the dagger down quickly, screaming in pain as the blade pierced through the flesh of her chest. Blood started to pool out around her as she collapsed, barely able to keep her eyes open, and her vision was beginning to blur. Some small, distant part of her wanted to hold on, but she felt her spirit leaving her body on a river of crimson, and suddenly she didn't care. The only thought she had now was that it would all be over soon.   
  
"Inuyasha, I loved you. I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Then she let her eyes drift closed as the last of her strength fled from her. The darkness of oblivion called to her, and she surrendered willingly to its call. It was finally over. She wouldn't have to be hurt anymore. She was free.  
  
Fin  
  
OKay, please no one flame me for this. I thought this up at like 2 in the morning the other night when I was in a lousy mood and listening to "Tourniquet" by Evanescence, and I just thought it fit those two. Any bashing is meant towards Kikyo, because she's an evil witch who needs to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone. This is my first try at an Inuyasha fic, so please go easy on me. Any constructive comments/criticism is welcome, but any and all flames will be cheerfully ignored and used on Kikyo. Anyway, please R&R! I'll shut up now. Ja ne, minna!!!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Konojo 


End file.
